


Waiting For Magic

by MoonAngel9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, HP: EWE, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fate of the magical world rests on the shoulders of a small group of people. Can they find Aurelia in time and restore magic? Originally written for the Potter Place Variety Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Potter Place Variety Challenge (2009). 
> 
> The prompts used: _Lost Magic—Someone's lost his/her magic. How does he/she cope?_ & _Pregnant Hermione_

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Anything that is recognizable isn't mine, as much as I wish it was._

_I would like to thank Chexie. She helped out quite a bit and without her encouragement, this would look really bad :) <= Part of the original post 1/23/10_

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

The day after Voldemort's final defeat dawned bright and clear. Everyone was so thrilled that no one noticed the problem right away. It was unsurprising, however, that those of pure-blood status were the first to feel the effects. It was whispered among them that Voldemort's magic had tainted their own, and it was therefore taking them longer to recuperate. But, after a month of their magic slowly dissipating, it was eventually decided to bring the matter to the Ministry.

By that time, clerks in the Bureau of Magical Statistics had noticed a sharp decline in students eligible to attend the magical schools. There had been more Squib children born in the past month than the entire last decade combined, and, fearful, they took the findings to the newly appointed Minister of Magic. As Minister Shacklebolt perused the reports, complaints of pure-bloods losing their magic began to pour in. By the end of the second month, nearly all of Magical Britain had lost their magic, including the Minister himself.

Having exhausted all of the previous avenues, Minister Shacklebolt headed to the Department of Mysteries to see the Unspeakables on a hunch. It took several days, but something was finally found on a dusty shelf in the back. It was labeled "The Aurelian Prophecy." He wasn't able to touch the orb, but was able to search the archives to see if it was written down somewhere. He went into a small room off to the side and told the Unspeakable who worked there what he was looking for within the archives. Within a few moments, an old, yellowed piece of brittle parchment was placed into his hands. He read:

_"On the day magic sleeps, the daughter will appear._  
Born to Aurelia's son, she will give birth to magic.  
Following in the footsteps of Aurelia, five will follow.  
After the birth of the first, magic will reawaken.  
O Keeper of the Dragons, be patient.  
She will be Aurelia, and you will know her."

Kingsley ran a hand over his face and let loose a sigh. As he left the room and then the Hall of Prophecies, he turned to his aide and said, "Look at all of the family trees that make mention of Aurelia. Check Muggle lines as well. We can't leave any stone unturned."

* * *

The grieving atmosphere surrounding the Burrow had finally begun to dissipate. Fred was still missed, especially with the state of magic being what it was, but there had been cause for celebration. Charlie had moved back into the Burrow and had brought a daughter with him. The little girl was the result of a brief, but passionate, encounter; the girl's mother had wanted to terminate the pregnancy, but Charlie had managed to talk her out of it.

He had met her at the preserve, where they had both working as dragon keepers. One night, after far too much alcohol, Charlie had admitted his desire for her. They had snuck off to her set of rooms on the preserve and had a one-night stand. Although Charlie wouldn't admit it—at least not out loud—after it was done, he'd felt used and felt like he had betrayed someone, but when the woman had told him she was pregnant, he knew that his child would bring joy to all those lives he or she would touch.

Molly sat in a shaded area of the lawn, cooing at her first grandchild. Drusilla had been born just after the defeat of Voldemort; Charlie had taken a Portkey back to Romania as soon as the dust had settled. He had been there as his daughter was coming into the world, surprised to see his daughter crowned with a full head of blonde hair. Still very small, Molly cuddled the girl to her, unwilling to separate from her.

Charlie stood off to the side, watching the festivities. Members of the Order were visiting, and his mother had thrown an impromptu party to welcome the newest addition to the family. Charlie watched as Hermione went to where his mother was sitting and talked to his daughter. He was astonished as she somehow convinced Molly to let her hold the baby, slowly rocking her back and forth. The curly haired woman turned toward him, their gazes locked, and for a moment it took Charlie's breath away.

A hand settled on one of his shoulders, pulling his gaze away from Hermione. He turned to see Severus standing there. They both returned their gaze to where Hermione had been, not surprised to see she had gone elsewhere. Charlie broke the silence. "I'm glad you didn't die."

A small wry smile crossed Severus's face. "I imagine you are one of the few. I don't think your sister has yet forgiven me." He turned to see Ginny and Harry cuddled together under a tree. He ran a hand through his hair. "Not that I expect her to." He turned to look at where Molly and the baby were sitting. "You know she's going to be the start of everything."

Charlie followed his gaze and then looked up to his former professor in shock. "Drusilla? But she's just an infant! She can't be Aurelia."

The dour former Headmaster's face broke out into a full-faced grin. "You have much to learn, Mr. Weasley. The timing of her birth was no coincidence. She was born within an hour of Voldemort's demise, as a new era of magic was brought forth." He stepped away from the dragon keeper to watch his face as the taciturn man repeated lines of prophecy he had been hearing in his sleep ever since he had woken from Nagini's bite.

In a low voice he said, "O Keeper of the Dragons, be patient. She will be Aurelia and you will know her."

 


End file.
